


Ловушка для ума

by BraKet



Category: Bleak House (TV), Bleak House - Charles Dickens, Dickensian (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: запоздалая страсть находит странный выход





	1. Пат

В поместье Дедлоков мистеру Талкингхорну отведена маленькая комнатка. Он сидит в ней у квадратного складного столика, заваленного бумагами, но на них не смотрит, и очки просто крутит в руках. 

Мистер Талкингхорн ждет. 

Леди Дедлок входит в его комнату тихо, без стука, крадучись, словно любовница. Мистер Талкингхорн быстро встает, поворачивается к ней с равнодушной предупредительностью. 

— Как давно вы знаете? — спрашивает она, но в тоне ее нет ни вопроса, ни просьбы что-либо объяснить. 

Она утверждает и чуть ли не приказывает, смотрит решительно, без смущения, без растерянности, без страха. 

Поразительное самообладание.

Мистер Талкингхорн знаком с ней так давно! Но никогда даже наедине с собой до сих пор не позволял думать о ней иначе, как о жене своего клиента. Не потому, что она не хороша собой (очень даже хороша и сейчас, спустя столько лет), не обворожительна, не умна... Но как юрист, он прекрасно осведомлен, сколько бед приносят страсти вообще и женщины в частности. Он научился видеть в них источник дохода, залог своего безбедного будущего, гарантию личного материального благополучия. Пропади завтра весь слабый пол — и его услуги потеряют в цене. Но ему вовсе не улыбается превратиться в одного из тех болванов, которые приходят к нему, чтобы получить помощь в обмен на звонкую монету. Видит бог, женщины делают его богаче, но разоряют тех, кто поддается их чарам. 

Ему, однако, их чары не страшны. Мистер Талкингхорн смотрит спокойно, отвечает сухо. 

— Я подозревал что-то подобное, наверное, всегда. Но твердо узнал лишь недавно.

— Несколько месяцев назад? 

Ее тон слегка агрессивен. От страха или гнева? Она обозлена или просто боится? Он держит в руках ее судьбу... Значит, она должна бояться. Но это же леди Дедлок! Внешне всегда такая сдержанная и холодная, совсем как он сам, она, тем не менее, способна на безумные порывы. 

— Несколько дней.

Мистер Талкингхорн говорит с ней вежливо-равнодушно, почтительно, словно не он час назад забросил наживку и сидел с очками в руке, глядя в стену, ждал, когда она придет в его комнату. За окном уже почти ночь, в это время он давно спит... Она знает его привычки, но не побоялась войти без стука.

И теперь стоит перед ним, скрывая целый вихрь чувств (стыд? гнев? страх? все три разом?), говорит нарочито спокойно:

— Вы собираетесь меня выдать? — опять не столько вопрос, сколько утверждение. — Что ж... Думаю, я давно ждала этого. Я взяла с собой немного денег и переоделась в чужое платье, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания. Сегодня ночью я уеду. Я покину Чесни-Уолд. Прямо сейчас.

Она отворачивается от мистера Талкингхорна и делает решительный шаг к двери.

— Нет, — успевает он сказать прежде, чем она выйдет из комнаты.

— Нет? — наконец-то в ее тоне слышится обескураженность! 

— Нет, — повторяет мистер Талкингхорн и добавляет после паузы: — Леди Дедлок, я еще ничего не решил.

— Тогда... — она медленно отпускает ручку двери и поворачивается к нему. — Тогда почему же вы не даете мне уехать? Разве это не лучший выход из возможных?

— Ваше бегство только вызовет пересуды, что нанесет удар прежде всего по сэру Лестеру. Если бы речь шла только о вас... — мистер Талкингхорн позволяет себе небрежный жест рукой. — Словом, мне нужно все как следует обдумать. Я должен рассмотреть все обстоятельства, прежде чем принять какое-то решение. До тех пор я бы просил вас не совершать каких-либо безрассудных действий.

— И жить прежней лживой жизнью? — ему кажется, или в ее голосе слышится горечь?

— И жить прежней обычной жизнью, — отвечает мистер Талкингхорн скучным сухим тоном. — Мой опыт подсказывает, что большинству людей следовало бы вовсе никогда не жениться. Об этом я задумался, когда сэр Лестер взял вас в жены... Но какой смысл сейчас говорить об этом? — обрывает он сам себя. — Вы столько лет скрывали свое прошлое... Просто продолжайте делать то же самое. 

— Неужели я должна день за днем играть на подмостках свою жалкую роль, оставаясь прикованной к месту, где меня ждет душевная пытка? 

— Ну... До сих пор вы как-то справлялись, — замечает мистер Талкингхорн равнодушно, не выказывая ни капли сочувствия к нынешнему положению леди Дедлок. — Что же изменилось теперь?

— Теперь вы знаете мою тайну.

— И не в моих интересах ее раскрывать. Потому что мои интересы в этом доме — это интересы сэра Лестера. 

— Хорошо, если так, — говорит она задумчиво.

— Только так и никак иначе, — отвечает мистер Талкингхорн холодно.

«Она боится, что я буду ее шантажировать», — понимает он. Что ж, нельзя сказать, что ему чужды подобные методы, но какой смысл применять их к жене Лестера? Что она может дать ему такого?..

Внезапно ночной полумрак в комнате и ее бледное лицо, освещенное луной, дают неожиданный, безумный ответ. 

«О господи...» — проносится у мистера Талкингхорна в голове, когда к нему приходит понимание: возможно, власть над тайнами дает не только деньги. Возможно, именно она позволяет поддаваться некоторым слабостям, не боясь быть ими пожранным. 

Возможно... 

Он хватается рукой за спинку стула и смотрит во все глаза на стоящую перед ним бледную решительную красивую леди, словно видит ее в первый раз. В его ушах тиканье часов вдруг заглушается гулкими ударами пульса. Он ощущает себя деревом, в котором неожиданно забродили соки под влиянием весны. Голова слегка кружится... Нравится ли ему это? Он не может понять, знает только, что его распирает какое-то странное предчувствие неотвратимости важного открытия. Словно он стоит на пороге тайны, которую вот-вот разгадает. В груди — мучительное предвкушение, а мысли улетучиваются в ожидании прихода чего-то важного. 

Все это настолько ново и непостижимо, что мистеру Талкингхорну хочется побыть одному. И вместе с тем он совершенно не в состоянии прогнать леди Дедлок из своей каморки. Словно она — необходимая деталь, которая и подведет его к гениальному озарению.

И как будто вдруг поняв это, уже опустившая было глаза леди Дедлок неожиданно резко поднимает их и начинается вглядываться в его лицо.

Под влиянием этого пристального внимания мистер Талкингхорн замирает и окончательно перестает чувствовать свое тело, одновременно ощущая его слишком остро. В иное время его удивил бы этакий парадокс, но сейчас он слишком поглощен собой и своим новым состоянием. Его, с одной стороны, вдруг бросает в жар, и кровь непривычно несется по жилам с сумасшедшей скоростью (так ему, во всяком случае, кажется). С другой, он внезапно становится таким легким, что почти не касается ногами земли. 

— О господи... — шепчет леди Дедлок, читая его, как книгу. — О господи...

Не нужно быть гением, чтобы услышать в этом тихом восклицании то открытие, которое он надеялся сделать о себе сам. Но даже гений не угадал бы, что за чувства данная находка вызывает у женщины напротив: приятные или наоборот. Какое-то время мистер Талкингхорн добросовестно пытается анализировать оттенки ее тона, но очень быстро бросает эти попытки — вероятность получить четкий ответ его страшит. Он бы, скорее, предпочел оставаться в неведении, чем услышать нелестную правду. И это тоже совершенно на него непохоже — обычно мистер Талкингхорн бежит не от знаний, а к ним. Ты не станешь превосходным юристом, игнорируя информацию в попытке сохранить туманную надежду. 

— Думаю, мне следует вернуться к мужу, пока он меня не хватился, — говорит леди Дедлок и, кажется, это ответ и есть. 

Готов ли он с ним смириться? Он еще раздумывает над этим вопросом, когда она, уже дойдя до двери, вдруг резко оборачивается.

— Моя судьба... — начинает она и умолкает.

«В ваших руках», — заканчивает он за нее в мыслях. «А моя — отныне в ваших», — мог бы он ответить.

Но молчит. Хотя бы на это его ума пока еще хватает: промолчать и с деланным равнодушием закрыть за женой сэра Лестера дверь.


	2. Греха расчетливая суть

Несколько секунд мистер Талкингхорн разглядывает спину удаляющейся леди Дедлок, затем решительно закрывает дверь и подходит к окну. Его мысли все еще спутаны, а в груди теснится странное щемящее чувство, похожее одновременно и на предвкушение, и на страх. Однако теперь, когда леди Дедлок больше не стоит напротив, смущая своей одухотворенной, почти мученической красотой, мистер Талкингхорн надеется быстро прийти в себя. 

Бледная, прикрытая вуалью легкого одинокого облачка, луна не заглушает яркого света звезд. Пытаясь проникнуться их равнодушным спокойствием, мистер Талкингхорн вглядывается в небо. Не моргая и практически не дыша, он терпеливо ждет, что вот-вот наваждение покинет его и чары рассеются. Но проходит минута, другая, проходит, ему кажется, целый час... А тревожное томление внутри все не стихает.

Возможно, виноват бодрящий ночной воздух.

Мистер Талкингхорн закрывает окно и задергивает шторы. В это время он обычно уже спит. Крепко и спокойно, как человек, которого не мучает ни совесть, ни непрошенные мысли. Да и с чего бы им его мучить? Разве он вор, мошенник, убийца или подлец? Извлекать на свет чужие стыдные тайны — не значит их выдумывать. Мистер Талкингхорн не подделывает бумаги, не клевещет, не заставляет свидетелей говорить то, чего не было. Он беспристрастен, равнодушен и не позволяет своим чувствам мешать работе.

Не позволял до сих пор. Правда, до сих пор у него и не было чувств. 

Мистер Талкингхорн подходит к кровати и смотрит на нее: узкую, холодную, без полога. Потом резко разворачивается и принимается ходить взад-вперед по маленькой комнатке. Что бы сказал он, узнав, что леди Дедлок тоже сейчас мечется по своим покоям? Изогнувшись, точно от боли, с развевающимися волосами, заламывает руки и быстро шагает от стены до стены. Стало бы ему легче от этого? Может, и нет. Может, он бы пошел к ней. Может, даже совершил какую-нибудь вопиющую глупость, которая сделала бы и без того нелепую ситуацию только хуже.

К счастью, в его воображении леди Дедлок хладнокровна и сдержанна. 

«Какое самообладание!» — шепчет мистер Талкингхорн, вызывая в памяти последние минуты их встречи. 

Она не испугалась. Ни его рассказа в гостиной, ни того, что увидела позже здесь, в его глазах. Неужели леди Дедлок поверила, что у мистера Талкингхорна хватит благородства и великодушия, чтобы не использовать ее тайну ради утоления жажды, которую она угадала чуть ли не раньше его самого?

Не раздеваясь, мистер Талкингхорн бросается на кровать ничком, утыкается лицом в подушку, зажмуривается, словно от боли.

«Я деловой человек, ну, я в них и заглянул. Это были письма от любовницы его жильца, а подписывалась она „Гонория“. Но ведь Гонория — это, черт побери, довольно редкое имя, а?» — вспоминает он верещание дедушки Смоллуида.

Гонория. Леди Дедлок зовут Гонория. Странно, что до сих пор мистер Талкингхорн никогда не произносил ее имени даже мысленно.

«Гонория», — шепчет он глухо прямо в наволочку непонятно зачем.

Мистер Талкингхорн хороший юрист, поэтому интересы клиентов всегда для него были выше, чем... Чем чьи? Ему чужды альтруистичные порывы. Что бы леди Дедлок ни думала, на что бы ни надеялась, он не благороден и не великодушен. Просто до сего момента интересы клиентов не противоречили его собственным. 

Правда, до сего момента у него не было своих стыдных тайн. 

Сэр Лестер Дедлок — всего лишь один из клиентов, баронет, но почтенный и величественный потомок древнего рода. Джентльмен строгих правил, помешанный на своем безупречно честном имени, упрямый, великодушный, церемонный, важный, предельно вежливый. Он женился на Гонории по любви и относится к ней с поразительным рыцарством. Что получила от этого брака она? Богатство и титул. Для честолюбивой и гордой леди подняться в высшие сферы, превратиться в знаменитую светскую львицу, стать объектом хроник вполне могло быть пределом мечтаний. 

Так думали все. Так думал и сам мистер Талкингхорн.

Однако оказалось, что ее равнодушие пресыщения, странная невозмутимость усталости, безразличие к удовольствиям и холодность вызваны старой тайной. Возможно, на брак с сэром Лестером она согласилась лишь для того, чтобы обезопасить себя от теней прошлого.

Но вот, спустя столько лет, мистер Талкингхорн вытащил из небытия эти тени. На что леди Дедлок способна пойти, чтобы заставить его спрятать их назад?

У обрюзгшего сэра Лестера живот-подушка, красные обвисшие щеки, широкий, как у лягушки, рот, волосы совершенно белы, а походка неловкая и деревянная из-за подагры. Мистер Талкингхорн строен и жилист, он моложе и выше сэра Лестера на шесть дюймов, волосы у него еще не побелели окончательно, а ходит он сдержанно упруго. Конечно, он не может похвастаться древним родом, но его финансовое положение ничуть не хуже. Уж если выбирать между ним и сэром Лестером...

Какая все-таки чушь лезет в голову! Если леди Дедлок вдруг придется выбирать, она просто уедет, как грозилась. На свою репутацию ей плевать. 

Мистер Талкингхорн вспоминает, как она стояла тут, освещенная луной, неприступная и гордая. О, эти горящие решительностью серые глаза на бледном холодном лице! Сжатые, причудливо изогнутые губы, родинка под благородным, с горбинкой, носом...

С глухим стоном «Гонория» мистер Талкингхорн вжимается бедрами в матрас. Он догадывался, что любовь зла и безудержна, поэтому до сих пор умело избегал ее. Но он и представить себе не мог, насколько любовь расчетлива в своем коварстве, а еще — странным образом повторяема и механична. Облик леди Дедлок, внезапно возникший перед закрытыми глазами мистера Талкингхорна, непонятным образом задает его сдержанному скупому телу старый как мир ритм. И тело с неожиданным пылом подчиняется этому ритму, как до сих пор подчинялось голосу разума.

Всю свою жизнь мистер Талкингхорн гордился тем, что не теряет голову и знать не знает мук страсти. Конечно, и у него (по молодости особенно часто) бывали опустошающие сны, но они носили слишком неясный характер, а утренняя досада на испачканное белье оказывалась сильнее того, что у глупцов, подверженных стихийным порывам, считалось за плотское удовольствие. С годами ум мистера Талкингхорна окончательно выхолостился, а раздражающие сновидения сократились до раза в месяц-два. Если он о чем-то и жалел, то лишь о том, что их нельзя прекратить вовсе. Он бы предпочел быть исключительно мозгом, чистой мыслью, ясной и свободной от глупых потребностей тела, будь то еда или освобождение от излишков семени. Все эти любители вкусно поесть или забыться в женских объятиях всегда казались ему какими-то сомнамбулами.

Но сейчас он словно сам спит наяву... И совсем не желает просыпаться. 

В его памяти снова и снова возникает лицо Гонории Дедлок, бесстрастной и такой же далекой от плотских утех, как он сам. До чего же сложно представить ее потерявшей самообладание! Способна ли она на что-то подобное в принципе? Вряд ли с сэром Лестером... Но с тем, погибшим... Внезапно мистер Талкингхорн видит так ясно, словно наяву, как ее дивно очерченные губы слегка приоткрываются, а умные серые глаза подергиваются поволокой.

Под влиянием этой немыслимой волнующей картины старательно возведенные стены его чопорной крепости неумолимо рушатся.

Выгнув шею, уткнувшись лбом в подушку, мистер Талкингхорн тяжело и часто дышит полуоткрытым ртом, двигая бедрами в сумасшедшем ритме, вжимаясь в матрас почти до боли, чувствуя, как с каждым толчком тело охватывает пьянящее нетерпение. Обессиливающая выматывающая истома, мучительная, как зуд, заставляет его все быстрее, все яростнее вбиваться в постель, хрипло постанывая на выдохе, но сладостная жгучая щекотка не унимается, а только нарастает, накатывает волна за волной.

Поняв, что эту жажду невозможно утолить, мистер Талкингхорн приподимается на локтях, прогибается в пояснице, замирает, сжав до скрипа зубы, пытается успокоиться и приостановить безумие, но почему-то становится еще хуже. Пульс в ушах нестерпимо грохочет, в паху болезненно тянет, сведенные мышцы ноют... Подождав еще немного, он сдается. Снова падает ничком, подчиняясь потоку, отбрасывает осторожную сдержанность и возобновляет лихорадочно размеренное движение бедер, все убыстряя и убыстряя темп. 

Он понятия не имеет, сколько длится эта неистовая гонка за усиливающимся и одновременно ускользающим блаженством, но мышцы спины и ног уже начинают ныть от усталости, когда вдруг очередной прилив поднимает его на самый пик. Тело охватывает неконтролируемая дрожь, кожа враз покрывается мурашками (что странно — ему скорее душно и жарко, а уж никак не холодно) и напряжение перерастает в неуправляемый пульсирующий выброс. Он поспешно прижимается лицом к наволочке, стонет прямо в нее... Звук получается все равно слишком громкий, протяжный, исступленный, кажется, его услышат, но ему плевать, он весь во власти неописуемо сладких судорог и невыносимо острого наслаждения...

Наконец его отпускает, будто кто-то невидимый разжимает кулак. Бессильно распластанный по покрывалу, подмявший под себя при последнем содрогании подушку, уткнувшийся подбородком в простыню, мистер Талкингхорн пытается выровнять дыхание. Он чувствует безумное облегчение, словно умер и попал в место без тревог, забот и всяких ненужных смущающих мыслей. От висков к подбородку медленно прокладывают дорожки капельки пота, но у него нет сил даже открыть глаза, не то что вытереть лицо. Он готов лежать так вечно, не помня себя, ни о чем не думая и ничего не ощущая онемевшим от сладостного пресыщения телом.

Но не проходит и минуты, как блаженная сонная усталость сменяется тоскливой пустотой. Наваждение рассеивается. Не тот морок, который надеялся прогнать мистер Талкингхорн, быстро и яростно вжимаясь бедрами в матрас, совсем другой. Призрачная близость Гонории Дедлок пропадает, но ее невозмутимый, полный самообладания облик теперь волнует еще сильнее, терзает еще беспощаднее. Сердечная мука, не маскирующаяся теперь под жадный голод тела, выходит на передний план. На несколько секунд грудь мистера Талкингхорна сжимает такая тоска, что он опять стонет, только уже от неутолимой душевной боли. И почти сразу же резко обрывает свой жалкий сдавленный стон. Он все еще ощущает себя выпотрошенной рыбой, но внутри вдруг появляется и крепнет странная решимость. 

Нет никакого смысла терзаться. Она сказала: «Моя судьба в ваших руках». Он не добавил: «А моя в ваших»... Но это не значит, что обмен невозможен.


End file.
